Someone
by mag721
Summary: What happens when Quinn reveals her deepest secret to Rachel Berry? Will Rachel turn away or comfort the cheerleader? Faberry FRIENDSHIP one-shot. can't help the hint of Puckleberry though!


**AN: Hey guys! So, I just _had _to write this one-shot that's been floating around in my brain for a few days! For those of you who read my story "Long Time Coming," I'm going to TRY to get a new chapter done before the super-busy weekend I have coming up! (Being a maid of honor is a lot of work!) And for those of you who haven't read "LTC," check it out, why dontcha?! :o) lol *sorry shameless plug* Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the show. Not the characters. Not the song used ("How Do You Love Someone" by Ashley Tisdale). Not anything but this idea. [p.s. I know obviously Quinn didn't "write" the song, nor Rachel the lyrics, but please, just roll with it! ;o) lol]**

* * *

_**Someone**_

Quinn felt like she had been slapped in the face. She had thought their night of babysitting last week was a start to maybe being a real family. But instead, Puck just confessed that he'd been sexting Santana the whole time. He had let her down…again. She can't believe she wanted to give him a chance. See, this was the reason she wanted Finn to be the father in the first place. Too bad you just can't change the biology of your child, she thought.

Rushing into the Glee room, Quinn was grateful to find it empty. Good. She needed the hour before rehearsal to calm down. Urging herself not to cry, she pulled out her notebook and began to write.

Ever since she found out she was pregnant, Quinn had taken to writing her feelings down on paper. Usually it took on the form of a daily journal or a prayer, but lately this poem-like verse kept popping into her head. She knew she had to get in out of her mind somehow, so she wrote.

Scribbling furiously, she felt a few tears leak from her eyes and trail their way down her cheeks. Stupid, _stupid_ hormones. Suddenly, the door flung open. Quinn's eyes flew up in surprise to see a very frazzled Rachel Berry. Inwardly, she groaned as she regarded the tiny brunette. But immediately, she chastised herself; Rachel Berry may be a diva, but she was the one who convinced her to allow the Gleeks into her life as a support system. She had been nothing but nice to Quinn, and as much as she hated to admit it, Quinn appreciated that.

"Oh, I apologize profusely, Quinn. I had no idea the room would be occupied at this time," Rachel said in a rush, backing away to the door.

"No, it's okay," Quinn sighed. She wiped the tears with the back of her hand, willing Rachel not to notice.

She did.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Rachel asked, tentatively taking the seat next to the pretty blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Quinn whispered, but the hitch in her voice gave her away.

"You know, my fathers say for as much as I like to talk, I'm a very good listener," Rachel tried again.

Quinn gave a sharp chuckle. "I'm sure you are, Berry, but I'd rather not talk about it."

Rachel nodded and looked down at her palms. She wasn't quite sure what to do now. She and Quinn were hardly friends. But they were teammates, and if Quinn was upset about a situation, she needed someone to be there for her.

"Look, Quinn, I know we aren't friends," Rachel started, "but if you need to talk to someone, I–"

"Have you ever lied, Berry?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"Well, uh, yes, I have," Rachel sputtered.

Quinn sighed and threw aside her notebook. She didn't know what possessed her to ask Rachel that. She just hated bottling up all of these emotions. The baby was exhausting her physical energy, but lying about it was draining her emotionally.

She knew that telling her secret would cause her whole world to crumble around her and practically push Finn into the waiting arms of the small diva seated next to her, but Quinn knew that the sacrifice had to be made. She took a deep breath.

"What are you writing?" Rachel interjected, interrupting Quinn's plot to destroy her own world.

"Oh, I think it's a poem," Quinn shrugged, handing her the notebook. She didn't care if Rachel read her most private thoughts. Frankly, she thought it'd be easier if someone else understood where she was coming from. She watched Rachel's face as she read the words on the page.

Rachel's eyes concentrated on what Quinn had written. It was very heartfelt and deep; Rachel felt heartbroken for the girl sitting next to her. Rachel knew she had her whole life ahead of her, but Quinn had a baby that was going to define her whole life from sixteen on. She looked at Quinn and smiled.

"Quinn, this is beautiful. I had no idea you wrote poetry," she said honestly.

Quinn giggled, "Honestly? Neither did I. It just came out. With everything that's going on–"

"I understand," Rachel cut in, patting her hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"No, you really have no idea," Quinn muttered under her breath. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She had to do this. She had to tell someone.

"Finn isn't the father," she murmured, head still down.

She heard a slight gasp, and the hand that had been on her shoulder was no longer there. Slowly, she lifted her head to see Rachel with wide eyes and a hand to her mouth. They sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said once she found her words.

Quinn wanted to break her gaze with the girl sitting beside her and hide in a hole, but she couldn't.

"Finn is not the father of my baby," Quinn reiterated slowly.

"Wh-who is?" Rachel stuttered, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Puck," Quinn said softly.

Rachel gasped once more and stood up quickly. She felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She felt like such a fool. First, the boy she thought she loved chose someone else because he was going to be a father, but a part of her would always belong to him. Then,she went out with Puck for a short time, and she had really begun to care for him. She had been right when she broke it off with him, though; he was in love with Quinn. Rachel inwardly cringed. Why was she always sloppy seconds to Quinn Fabray?

"I understand if you hate me," Quinn whispered.

Rachel was jerked back to the moment by Quinn's voice. As horrible as she felt right now, she figured that Quinn had to feel ten billion times worse. She'd been keeping this horrible lie from everyone, and yet Rachel still felt sorry for her. Why couldn't she just hate the girl?

Slowly, Rachel sat back down beside Quinn. To say that Quinn was surprised was an understatement.

"I wish I could hate you," Rachel said honestly.

Quinn recoiled at the words, but she knew she deserved them.

"But I can't," Rachel finished. "I don't know why, but I don't hate you, Quinn."

Those words made the dam break. "I'm so sorry," Quinn sobbed.

She crumpled in a heap to the floor, but Rachel caught her and sank to the ground with her. She held the cheerleader who was now weeping into her shoulder and stroked her back and shushed her softly.

"It's okay, Quinn, shh, it's going to be okay," Rachel crooned softly.

Quinn cried until she had no more tears left in her ducts. Rachel handed her a daintily embroidered handkerchief from her purse. Quinn smiled a watery grin at the undeserved kindness.

"You need to tell the truth," Rachel prodded. "It's the only fair solution."

"I know," Quinn groaned. "Puck wanted to tell the truth in the first place, but I wouldn't listen."

She choked out another sob and leaned her head back on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel thought back to the words she'd seen written in Quinn's notebook. She nudged Quinn from her spot.

"Quinn, have you thought about putting your poem to music?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stared at her, completely confused by her question. Rachel grabbed the notebook and sat at the piano. She began to pluck out keys and write notes by the words.

"I was just thinking of a melody to put to this poem you wrote. Maybe if you sang, it would help you. It could make it easier than blurting the news out," Rachel offered.

Quinn chuckled, "Like how I told you?"

Rachel joined in the giggling. "Well, it wasn't exactly tactful. It could have used some cushioning," she pointed out.

Quinn nodded and watched in amazement as Rachel set to work. When the girl set her mind to something, there was no stopping her. Rachel hummed and fingered the keys and scratched and erased. Finally, she was done.

"Wow, I do believe that was the fastest I've ever composed a melody," Rachel let out a whoosh of air.

"I'm amazed. I didn't know you wrote music," Quinn said.

"I didn't know you wrote lyrics," Rachel countered, smiling brightly.

She handed Quinn the paper which Quinn took hesitantly.

"I think we should rehearse this, and you should sing in it Glee today," Rachel resolved.

Quinn stiffened at the thought. But, she knew that singing would be easier than talking. Of course, she would have to explain to Finn why she sang, so that's where the talking would come in. But, maybe singing would soften the blow. Not likely, she thought. It was life-shattering news, after all. However, it was worth a shot.

"Okay, let's try it out," Quinn relented.

Rachel gave her a big smile and squeezed her hands. They worked on the song for a good half hour before the other Glee members began to trickle in. If they were surprised by the sudden camaraderie of Rachel and Quinn, they didn't let on about it.

They rehearsed "Don't Stop Believing," "Somebody to Love," and a few other songs before Mr. Schuester started to dismiss them for the day. Quinn shot a quick look at Rachel, who nodded her encouragement.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue?" Quinn spoke up. "I have something I'd like to sing."

Everyone except Rachel looked shocked.

"Okay, Quinn, come on up," Mr. Schuester smiled encouragingly.

Quinn got up from her seat beside Finn and eyed Rachel. Taking the hint, Rachel relieved Brad of the piano.

"Um, I wrote this song, and Rachel helped me put music to it. I know you might not understand it, but I just need to get it out," Quinn explained to the rest of the room.

Her eyes scanned the group; she gave Puck a pained, meaningful look before resting her eyes back on Finn. He looked confused, but he gave her a goofy grin and a thumbs up. Quinn felt her breath catch in her throat, and suddenly she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. She steadied herself beside the piano and gave Rachel a nod to begin playing.

Taking a few deep breaths, Quinn began to sing.

_Momma never told me how to love  
Daddy never told me how to feel  
Momma never told me how to touch  
Daddy never showed me how to heal_

_Momma never set a good example  
Daddy never held Momma's hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle  
Daddy never stood up like a man_

_I've walked around, broken  
Emotionally frozen  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt?  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
_

Quinn's hands clenched at her sides unconsciously at the next verse.

_I was always the chosen child  
The biggest scandal I became  
They told me I'd never survive  
But survival's my middle name_

_I walked around, hoping  
Just barely coping  
Getting it on  
Getting it wrong_

_How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt?  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?  
How do you love, how do you love someone?_

Quinn's eyes had closed when she sang the bridge.

_It's hard to talk  
To say what's deep inside  
It's hard to tell the truth  
When you've always lied  
_

When Rachel reworked the words into a song, she fiddled with the "chorus" and added the slight instrumental break for which Quinn was thankful, because it gave her a chance to open her eyes. She looked at Rachel, who smiled at her, knowing how hard it was to be singing this. She looked at Puck, who nodded at her, knowing that she was finally ready to tell the truth. She looked at Finn, who had his heart in his eyes when he looked at her. She felt a sob rising in her chest, knowing that after this song was through, he'd probably never look at her that way again.

_How do you love someone  
Without getting hurt?  
How do you love someone  
Without crawling in the dirt?  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?_

_How do you love someone  
And make it last?  
How do you love someone  
Without tripping on the past?  
So far in my life  
Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, how do you love someone?_  
_How do you love, how do you love someone?  
Someone_

There was a heavy stillness when Quinn finally finished singing, and the last piano note rang through the room. Mr. Schuester broke the silence.

"Quinn, that was beautiful. Thank you for sharing," he said quietly.

She sniffled quietly. "Thanks, Mr. Schue," she whispered before being swept up in a hug by Finn. "I love you, Quinn," he whispered hoarsely.

His arms were tight around her, and she felt her heart breaking. "I love you, too, Finn. More than you know," she said into his chest.

He released her and brushed a stray hair from her face. She smiled at his tenderness.

"Finn, we need to talk," she said softly.

Finn's brow furrowed. "Oh, okay, Quinn. Let's go," he said, tossing an arm gently over her shoulder and leading her to the door.

Quinn took a quick glance back that encompassed both Rachel and Puck, who happened to be packing up their things next to each other. Rachel gazed back sympathetically, a look that was not missed by Puck. They both stared at the door that was vacated by the ones they loved. Suddenly, Rachel reached over and grabbed his hand. He knew in that moment that she knew. But even then, she squeezed tightly and didn't let go.

* * *

**AN2: So, I couldn't resist a hint of Puckleberry at the end! lol I sincerely hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Remember, R&R=Love! :o)**


End file.
